Twilight vs. Starscream
This is how Twilight and Starscream's battle goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle: The Rise of Darth Vader. we see Twilight confronting Starscream Starscream: You can't hide forever, alicorn! Twilight: You'll never use the AllSpark to destroy Equestria! Starscream: Well, we've got to start somewhere! Starscream and Twilight begin fighting at the Dark Fortress Astronema: Hm. Darth Sidious: It is the fight the fuels your new apprentice. He is finding it. His ultimate potential. and Savage see what's happening Elgar: Oh, the Autobots and their allies. I knew that all along. sees what's happening Astronema: Autobots coming this way. Megatron: Hm. Thomas and his friends must be with them. We cannot let them reach Twilight! Astronema: Elgar, go with Sailor John to Starscream's aid. Darth Vader: And take the Emperor's Battle Droids with you. Elgar: You got it, boss. Sailor John: Good thing the Emperor gave us his Battle Droids. go to Starscream's aid Darth Maul: Meanwhile, we must send them a welcoming party. Astronema: Fire up the Velocifighters. General Grievous: It will be done, my Princess. does so Sir Ruber: Den, Dart, prepare the Vulture Droids and get the crews to their fighters. Den and Dart: Yes, sir! do so Darth Sidious: And Megatron, send your crew to Darkonda's lair. There they will stay until called for. Mohawk, Dreadbot, Nitro Zeus, Berserker, and Onslaught arrive Darth Sidious: Mohawk, Dreadbot, Nitro Zeus, Berserker, and Onslaught. Your master has an assignment for you. Berserker: Which is? Darth Sidious: You must go to Darkonda's lair. There you will stay until called for. Dreadbot: And what of the human boy Sora and his allies still fighting on Mustafar? Darth Sidious: It is of no concern. Mohawk: We're on it. with his crew mates Darth Sidious: Ruber Your work here is finished, my friend. Go meet the Psycho Rangers at the rendezvous point. Sir Ruber: As you wish. does so Optimus, Thomas and the others see Velocifighters James: Velocifighters! Three of them! blasts one of the Velocifighters uses her magic to blast the second Velocifighter Edward: We've got one left! Mac Grimborn: Scanning. his scanner Got it! He's behind us! blasts the last Velocifighter they see Twilight fighting Starscream Starscream: All I wanted was a well-alive Lord Megatron, so that he and I could equally rule the Decepticons together. Besides, who would you be without me, Twilight? Twilight: Time to find out. Starscream, then defeats him and Sailor John come to Starscream's aid Sailor John: Well, look who's here. Elgar: You guys wouldn't have a magical Cybertronian Cube, would ya? Trixie: Your mind must be sparking, Elgar. Starscream: up This isn't over. I will return. Very soon, my dear, our time will come. off with Elgar and Sailor John Rainbow: What does he mean, "Our time will come?" Andros: Let's not find out. it cuts to Starscream landing and he encounters Astronema Starscream: My Princess. Astronema: What's taking you so long? Starscream: I was on my way back to Lord Megatron. Megatron: and lands Starscream, we must find the AllSpark before the Autobots and their allies do, or Lord Vader will feed us to the Clawhammer for lunch! Starscream: As you wish. our villains find the AllSpark